<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baas and Wolf's day out. by HarvieKuuun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836496">Baas and Wolf's day out.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvieKuuun/pseuds/HarvieKuuun'>HarvieKuuun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvieKuuun/pseuds/HarvieKuuun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An action epic with officers Sam Baas and Dante Wolf, with a little spice in-between ;) Commissioned by Sam Baas himself, thank you for the $1,000 contribution! And extra bits added by Leslie Ling, thank you for the $6,000 contribution!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Baas / Dante Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baas and Wolf's day out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Officer Sam Baas looked at himself in the mirror. He was a striking figure, out to look his best so as to impress the man of his dreams. The policeman checked his bald head, newly polished. The polishing was a daily, lonely chore and he dreamed of the day when another man would polish his head for him. In particular, one man. Dante Wolf.</p><p>Dante was an imposing individual, strong and manly, everything officer Baas looked for in a lover. Just imagining the tickle of Deputy Wolf's beard against his skin, the heat of Wolf's breath in his ear... It was everything a man could ask for, and it provoked an ungodly level of excitement within Baas.</p><p>Sam quickly pushed down the overwhelming emotions. Today was not the day to break his concentration. It was a special day. Today, he would be patrolling with Dante.</p><p>Baas did a quick last second check of himself in the mirror. Everything about his appearance was perfect, due to the hours of work he had spent cultivating it. His clothes were the latest in fashion, costing over $1,000 for the entire outfit. His beard was freshly trimmed and looked extremely good on him. Finally, an unnoticeable layer of makeup covered his features, highlighting Baas's natural beauty.</p><p>It was all for Wolf. Everything, for Wolf. And today was the day when he would finally win the other man's heart. First, Baas would stun him with his appearance. Then, dazzle him with his performance as an officer. And finally, if things went well... Well, they may be going off duty together.</p><p>Baas blushed and giggled slightly at the thought. Oh, Dante. No one else could make his heart flutter with excitement.</p><p>After confirming his appearance was flawless, Baas headed out the door, ready to meet his crush.</p><p>After hiding outside Mission Row for nearly forty-five minutes, Baas saw his target. Dante's car had pulled into sight. It took patience, to engineer such an organic greeting, but Baas knew that the first step to a good day was good first impressions. Having an organic, happy meeting in front of Mission Row when they both happened to walk up at the same time... It was an extremely good start to the day. And if it allowed Baas to see Wolf in the changing room... Well, that was just a bonus.</p><p>Once the time was right, Baas started his approach. Timing it perfectly, Baas was at the steps of the Police Station just as Wolf was getting out of his car.</p><p>Baas called out the first greeting. "Oh! Hey Wolf! Fancy seeing you here." He chuckled to himself. Dante gave him a quick once over, before shows a small smirk. Baas felt heat rush to his cheeks, and fought to keep down a blush.</p><p>"Yep, fancy that. Not like we work together or anything." Dante's sarcastic reply only furthered Baas's infatuation with the man. That cool attitude, the slightly flirty grin... It was almost too much for Baas's heart to handle. He wanted to jump the man right there and then. But he had to wait, wait for his chance, wait for everything to be perfect. Hopefully, the perfect time would be today.</p><p>"Haha... Yeah, you're right." Baas rubs the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Do you know who we're partnering with today? I forgot to look at the calendar."</p><p>Dante seems to think for a moment, before responding. "We're together, aren't we?"</p><p>Together. The simple words, coming from such a complicated man, set Baas's desires aflame. Yes. They would be together. They would.</p><p>But first, he had to respond in a cool manner, and not embarrass himself further. </p><p>"Oh, yeah. I think you're right. Well, guess we should go clock in and get changed, then."</p><p>Dante gave a nod, leaving his car and walking inside. Sam waited a moment before following, taking in the view as Dante walked slightly in front of him. Truly, Deputy Wolf was a beautiful man. Wolf's walk enticed him like no other, and it was almost painful the longing he felt just from being a few steps behind his fellow policeman.</p><p>After checking in, both headed to the changing room. Upon arrival, Dante showed no hesitation; he immediately started stripping down.</p><p>The sight of Wolf's bare form was enthralling to Baas. The rippling muscles, smooth skin, glowing complexion. He was a god, and his body showed it.</p><p>Baas changed as quickly as he could, trying not to look at the model of perfection that stood before him. It was difficult to the extreme, and he almost let out a squeak as Wolf bent over to pick up a fallen piece clothing. The prominent display sent Baas over the edge, and he changed as quickly as he could before hurrying off to the bathroom.</p><p>He quickly occupied a stall, and closed it. Tears slowly fell down his cheeks and he desperately fondled himself.</p><p>'This day has to be perfect.' His thoughts were on how this excitement, if noticed, could jeopardize his day with Wolf. 'I have to get control of myself, and if this is what it takes...'</p><p>A minute went by as Baas continued his work. Suddenly, the sound of the bathroom door opening echoed through the public restroom, accompanied by heavy footsteps. Manly footsteps. Dante's footsteps.</p><p>Baas held his breath, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be detected. As Wolf walked in, seemingly deciding on which stall to enter. Eventually deciding, the one directly next to Baas was the winner as Dante entered. </p><p>'Oh God. He's next to me. Right next to me. A God in the flesh, is that close... Only a barrier of plastic separating us...'</p><p>Despite his efforts to stop, the activity of his hands only increased with his crush's arrival. Barely containing a breathy sigh, Baas could only hope that Wolf didn't hear him in the next stall over.</p><p>Luckily for Baas, he was seemingly undetected. Time passed and Dante left the bathroom, and after a time Baas was able to cool his excitement and follow.</p><p>Outside of Mission Row Wolf was waiting with a car. He raised a single eyebrow as Baas approached.</p><p>"You took quite a while. Are you going to be OK to go one duty?" </p><p>Baas nodded, turning his head to hide his blush. </p><p>"Yep, I'm good to go."</p><p>Dante nodded. "Alright then, let's get to work."</p><p>Baas got in the car next to this pinnacle of manliness, and fastened himself in.</p><p>"10-4, let's get to it." He only hoped his rapidly beating heart wasn't audible.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>The day, so far, had been an uneventful one. Only routine traffic stops so far, a few tickets given, nothing serious. They pulled over another car, a black ruiner, for a busted tail light. As he and Wolf got out of the car, Baas was suddenly struck with an inexplicable feeling of fear. Like something horrible was about to happen.</p><p>He tensed up, but Wolf continued forward, seemingly not sensing his partner's unease. Baas moved slowly, watching the car with unblinking eyes, looking for the slightest sign of movement.</p><p>Then, he saw it. Movement from the car, a figure grabbing something - and pointing it! Baas acted without thinking, tackling his partner and love out of the way. At first he just felt worry for Wolf, but then the pain hit. A burning, blinding pain that he'd felt before. Gunshot wound, seemingly to the head.</p><p>Despite his own injury, Baas's only thoughts were on the love of his life. He looked down at Wolf, who seemed shocked but not hurt. Anger overcame Baas as he grabbed his pistol. They dare shoot at his partner? His Wolf? They dare try to injure that which he held dearest?</p><p>Quick as a flash, he snapped his pistol up. Despite the horrid pain and rapidly blurring vision, Baas managed a single shot at the now fleeing vehicle. After he shot Baas collapsed, into the beckoning arms of his friend. All he heard was the screech of tires, and the mournful cry of Wolf. As his consciousness faded, his self control failed, and he mumbled something he'd held in the whole patrol.</p><p>"I love you..."</p><p>Baas regained consciousness to a lovely sight. The handsome face of Wolf, looking down on him with a cute look of worry etched across his features. </p><p>"Baas? You alright, buddy? Please, stay with me. If I lost you, I'd... I don't know what I'd do."</p><p>Baas gave a weak smile and grasped at the hand of his love. </p><p>"I'm ok. I'm ok."</p><p>They shared a warm embrace, brother to brother, man to man, lover to lovee. The moment seemed to last forever, until it was interrupted by an intrusive cough by a third party.</p><p>"Haiii! Want Ice Cream? I have Ice Cream!" </p><p>An EMS with no sense of timing, who had apparently been tending to Baas the entire time, interrupted the beautiful moment with a tactless comment. Both the policemen turned to glare at her, but she only showed an evil smile on her aging face.</p><p>Wolf sighed and broke the embrace. "Please, take care of him. I'll go see him when he's in pillbox."</p><p>"Wiiilll dooo! And if he's bad, I'll threaten him with a hatchet! Tee hee!" </p><p>Wolf shook his head at the demonic EMS, her hair as black as her heart, but there was nothing he could do. If he wanted his partner to be safe, he had to play along with her twisted game.</p><p>Wolf's reply was short. "Thank you." Any more, and he was worried what she might do.</p><p>As the EMS loaded Baas up into the ambulance, Baas turned to wolf, eyes slightly teary. </p><p>"The perp? Did you get him? Are you hurt?"</p><p>Wolf shook his head. "No, I didn't get him." After a moment, his face turned to a teasing smile. "You did. That shot you made was the best I've ever seen. One bullet, straight through the head. Instant kill. Nice job, Baas."</p><p>It was all Baas could do to smile, even as he felt a flash of pride from the praise. Sure, he was happy about the compliment, but he was happier that Wolf was alive, and unhurt.</p><p>Wolf looked into Baas's eyes for a moment more, before glancing away. "We'll talk in Pillbox, when you're feeling better." Wolf's gaze held a hidden meaning, but Baas's injured mind couldn't quite make it out.</p><p>"Alright." Baas gave a good of a nod as he could. "...Partner."</p><p>Wolf had a wide smile as he replied. "Partner."</p><p>~~~~</p><p>3 hours later</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Baas was sitting in a hospital bed at Pillbox, bored out of his mind. Apparently the bullet had struck his head, but only scraped the top of his bald dome, leaving only surface injuries with a lot of blood loss.</p><p>It was lucky, but at the moment Baas didn't feel too lucky.</p><p>'What if it scars? What if Wolf sees a scar? What if he doesn't like it?' His thoughts were filled with Dante, his partner, his crush. What if he got offended that Baas pushed him? What if he hated Baas for taking the bullet?</p><p>However, Baas's worries would soon be put to rest. The sound of footsteps came echoing down the hallway. They were heavy, manly and familiar. Wolf.</p><p>Baas instantly took action, trying to tidy up his appearance as best he could given the circumstances. However, the brief time he had wasn't enough, as Wolf rounded the corner to see a franticly moving officer in a state of disarray. </p><p>Upon being greeted with Baas's unruly image, Wolf simply smiled. It wasn't his usual smile, which was a good humored grin. No, this was the smile of a hunter. It was the smile of someone who saw something they wanted, and was going to take it.</p><p>"Hello, Baas." From behind his back Wolf produced a flower, a single red rose. He approached Baas's bedside table and laid it there, before turning to the injured officer and smiling once more.</p><p>"Dante..." Baas mumbled, before quickly being cut off.</p><p>"You saved my life, Baas. That bullet you took for me would have hit me directly in the head. I'd be dead. You saved me." Dante placed special emphasis on the last words. "So I've been thinking, on how to repay you. And I think I came up with a way." As he spoke, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing more of his tantalizing muscled physique. "I'll make you mine."</p><p>Baas was stunned, but managed to stutter out. "Wolf... Here... We can't..."</p><p>Dante dismissed his worries with a wave of his hand. "We can, and we will. Don't think I haven't noticed how you look at me. I know what you want. And I want it to." As he spoke he climbed onto the bed, slowly sliding the covers off of Baas.</p><p>Baas attempted one more feeble protest. "But... they'll hear..."</p><p>Dante replied with a small chuckle, getting close to Baas until his mouth was next to his ear. "Let them hear." He breathily whispered into Baas's ear.</p><p>After that, no more words were spoken. Only the sound of love rang out, and it was not quiet. Hear the doctors did, but they let the men have their time. They deserved it after the day they had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>